As Luck Would Have It
by Knightmare Dragon
Summary: It had been another ordinary day. But as luck would have it, a one in seven billion chance would change both of their lives forever.


_**A/N: **_Hey guys, Knightmare Dragon here. I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything these last few months. I've just been really busy lately, what with exams, holidays and what not. But thankfully as it's the summer holidays here, expect a few more stories from me over the next few weeks. For now though, here's something I whipped up while I was away. It takes place at the very end of Angel Beats!, a.k.a. the epilogue. You all know the one. Enjoy! :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not in any way own Angel Beats! It really makes me sad because I would have tried to make it longer because it sucked to see such a great anime end so soon.

* * *

_**As Luck Would Have It.**_

Another beautiful day. The sun is shining brilliantly above me once more. I am on my way to a lecture on medicine. I can't really explain why, but ever since a young age, I've felt compelled to become a doctor. I always wondered why I felt like that. It feels as if I have some reason for this desire but it always seems to strangely evade my comprehension.

As I walk down the street, I am passed on either side by people busily going about their lives. Then, something catches my eye as I walk past. I see a girl leaning against the wall. I guess she stands out to me, well, exactly because of that. She's just standing there, quite still and relaxed, the only person on the street not rushing anywhere.

I'm about to continue on when I hear her humming a melody. It feels strange to me, almost nostalgic. I have this weird feeling that I've heard this song before but again, I cannot place it. She starts to walk away and I'm ready to move on myself.

But then I find myself turning around to follow this girl in the white dress and blue jacket. I wonder myself what I'm doing but as I reach out to touch her shoulder, I know it's too late to stop myself. Hopefully she will react well and I can ask her about that song.

I tap her shoulder and she turns around. I can't see her face as it is hidden under the brim of her hat. I fear I might have scared her but then she looks up to meet my gaze. I notice how pretty the girl is up close, with her enchanting golden-brown eyes and shoulder-length snow-white hair. I think I might be staring at her. That's when I begin to feel like an idiot. I decide I'd better leave before I freak her out.

"Sorry," I say. "I guess I mistook you for someone else." That last part is a lie. I know no one like her. It seems like a decent excuse though. I begin to turn away, cursing myself for not gathering up the courage to ask about the song, thinking I'll probably never find out what it was. As I'm turning around, I catch one last glimpse of her face. Briefly, it seems to light up with recognition before it melts back into her previous, seemingly emotionless expression. 'That's odd,' is all that comes to mind. As I take my first step away, I hear something that, before I even know what it means, gives me the feeling that I will never be able to think the same way about anything ever again.

"Yuzuru?" I turn my body to see the girl, who hasn't moved, except to tilt her head to one side and to change her expression to one of disbelief. I turn fully and point to myself and raise my eyebrows in question. She nods in response. This is really strange. My name is not Yuzuru. Why has she called me that? Maybe I look like someone she knows. It does sound vaguely familiar though. Then all it takes is for me to make eye-contact with her once more, think of my longing to become a doctor and the name by which she called me and listen to her hum her melody again for the realisation to hit me like a tonne of bricks.

I am, or rather, I was, Yuzuru Otonashi, a guy who barely had the will to live until he lost his sister, when he gained the passion to become a doctor, to help others. He was killed in a train accident, but he managed to put all of his organs up for donation in the seconds before he died, feeling that he had fulfilled his goal in life, which was to aid others. He ended up in the afterlife without his memories. He joined the SSS and made many friends. Soon after that, he helped save the afterlife from Shadows. He then helped his friends fulfil their goals from their past lives, so that they could leave behind any regrets they once had in order to be reincarnated. He fell in love with Kanade Tachibana, whom he had thought was his enemy for a good while until he realised her true intentions and whom he had literally given his heart to. He told her right before reincarnation separated them. He is my past life and so part of who I am right now.

In the back of my mind, I understand the girl's song and my will to become a doctor. But my focus is not on those, instead, it is on the girl who stands before me. Kanade Tachibana. "Kanade?" I ask in disbelief, "Is that really you?" I must confirm this because with seven billion people in the world, the odds of two particular individuals meeting rank somewhere between zero and none. I get a slow nod in response. The elation registers on my face.

I pull her into a tight embrace. My arms are locked around her like a vice. I never want to lose her again. I tell her this and get a satisfied "Mm," in response. After a few moments we break apart and I feel compelled to ask her how she regained her memories. She explains to me how she remembered in small stages, how her memory was jogged by seeing certain people or things or by hearing certain sounds, melodies and the like. This explains why she wore a look of recognition after we made eye-contact. These methods don't matter too much to me, all that I really care about is that she's with me here and now and that we both remember each other. And that won't ever change. Now I can only hope that the rest of the SSS have as much luck in this life as I do.

**The End.**

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So, what did you think? Did you like it? Should I write more for Angel Beats!? Leave a review below. Many thanks. Knightmare Dragon out. :p


End file.
